The Name Mix-up
by LadyandtheTurtleduck
Summary: Gajeel never realized how similar the name of his cat is to the name of a certain blue haired girl. Well, he's about to find out in a way that could work to Levy's advantage.


**A/N: **What do you know another Gajeel x Levy one-shot! My school was closed for snow, so I decided to write this up quickly. Not sure if this one is super believable, but I blamed it on the alcohol. Anything can happen when your drunk right? Plus we all know Gajeel is a mega cuddler at heart. As for the setting, I imagine this taking place sometime after Tartaros, but really it could take place whenever.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail and all of it's characters do not belong to me.

* * *

It was another late night and the guild was as peaceful as ever, which wasn't very peaceful. The only thing that kept the peace now was the large amounts of alcohol that had been drunk, surprisingly not all by Cana, and the late hour. The cause of all this being the extreme partying that the guild was known for, this time due to the defeat of yet another enemy. All the celebrating and drinking had really taken a toll on the mages, resulting in people passed out on the floor and amusing drunken situations. Pantherlily observed all this going on around him, but focused his attention on two particular mages lying on the floor, half asleep, and very drunk.

The black exceed flew over to a nearby table to get a closer look at two of his favorite, and most stubborn, people. Who knows what they were doing prior, but right now they laid about a foot apart, apparently trying to go to sleep. Trying at least.

While Levy was used to falling asleep in uncomfortable spots, while reading, Gajeel was not. He preferred to sleep in the comfort of his warm bed. Sure he'd have to camp out in the woods every once in a while, but he'd at least have his cat then to hold on to while sleeping. And tonight the cold, hard floor of the guild just wasn't cutting it for him.

Gajeel tossed about on the floor restlessly, desperately trying to seek some sort of comfort. He came up empty handed, however, only managing to reach more of the floor or the hard legs of the guild chairs.

"Ugh," Gajeel groaned too tired to get up and move somewhere more comfortable. "Hey, Lily where the hell are you?" he mumbled tiredly and drunkenly. He didn't really know where he was, but surely his cat was to be somewhere nearby.

"Huh?" a voice said from behind him. "Did someone say my name?" At least that's what Levy had tried to say, but it came out as more of a jumbled mess. She had been nearly asleep, but she was sure she heard someone say "Levy."

Gajeel turned over towards the voice he heard and tried to open his eyes. The guild lights were still on however, and hurt both his eyes and head, so he shut them again. He then started to reach around blindly until he found something soft.

Levy who had been trying to sleep again felt something on her stomach. "Wha-"she mumbled confused, which then turned into a yelp of "aaahhhh!" as she felt something wrap around her and pull her into something solid and hard.

"There ya are ya damn cat," Gajeel mumbled as he pulled his 'cat' towards him. There now he could sleep peacefully. But why the hell was his cat being so damn loud? And why was he making weird noises? Gajeel decided he was too tired to care.

Levy was still thoroughly confused. She soon realized it was a person that had pulled her in and encaged her in their arms. _Did someone just call me a cat? _she wondered. She might have been drunk, but this was still weird. So, she opened her eyes and let them adjust to the light. The first thing she saw was the black clothed chest that she had been pressed into, and then looked up. Levy found a metal studded face and a peaceful looking expression. _What?_ she thought, _Gajeel? What's he doing? Does he really think I'm Lily?_

Levy was tired and a little drunk still, but she was pretty certain that she wasn't a cat. So, she tried to tell Gajeel this. "Gajeel, I'm not your-" but she was cut off.

"Shhhh! Dammit Lily pipe down. I'm tryin to sleep," he interrupted.

"But Gajeel I'm-" she tried again, and started to squirm out of his arms.

Levy was then cut off again with another round of "Shhh!" as Gajeel's arms tightened around her.

She soon gave up when she found trying to escape was pointless. Levy giggled a little on the inside. _This drunk idiot really thinks I'm his cat_. There were definitely worse situations she could think of then this. _Oh well _she thought, _at least this is better than the guild floor. _So, Levy snuggled into him and followed the dragon slayer into sleep.

Pantherlily who was lying down on a table near them chuckled, having watched the whole interaction. He had to be sure to wake up before them so he could see how this played out in the morning. With that he went to sleep as well.

...

As morning approached Gajeel groaned. He had a horrible head ache. How much had he had to drink last night? He couldn't remember half the things from last night and wasn't ready to wake up just yet. Until he heard a voice from above him.

"Well isn't that just adorable!" someone said.

Gajeel decided to open his eyes to see where it had come from. He looked up as his eyes adjusted to a smiling white haired girl. It was the nosy bartender.

Gajeel glared at her. "Did you just call me adorable?" he asked roughly.

"Well, not just you silly!" Mirajane chimed looking at something at his side.

That's when Gajeel noticed for the first time a blue haired girl in his arms starting to stir. "What the?" he said as she opened her eyes.

"Gajeel?" Levy said looking up at him, and realizing where she was. During this time Pantherlily had flown over next to Mira to watch.

"I didn't take you for a cuddler, Gajeel," Mira said happily.

"What no!" Gajeel exclaimed and let go of Levy. The two sat up. "She probably tried to use me as a pillow or something while I was sleeping!"

Levy glared at him. "Yeah right!" she said back. "You trapped me in your stupid iron arms while _I_ was sleeping!" Honestly she didn't remember much about how she ended up there last night, but she was pretty sure it wasn't totally her fault.

"Actually she's not far off," Pantherlily's deep voice told them.

"What!" Gajeel shouted glaring at his cat. Levy smirked.

"Did you see what happened, Lily?" Mirajane asked.

"I'm not positive, but I think it was somewhere along the lines of Gajeel mistaking Levy as me and pulling her in." Lily reported. Levy and Mira started giggling.

"What the hell! There's no way I did that!"

"Sorry, Gajeel" his cat told him, "I saw the whole thing. You must have been pretty drunk."

"You thought I was Lily?" Levy giggled. "Actually, now that you mention it, I do remember something about cats."

"Shut it shrimp," Gajeel growled. "It's an easy mistake. You two are both small and soft-"

"And cute!" Mira added.

"Right!" Gajeel said happy that someone was backing him up, until he realized what she said and glared up at her.

Levy giggled and blushed a little bit. "Well, our names do sound pretty similar," she said.

"Actually, I think I recall the two of you getting 'Lily' and 'Levy' mixed up last night," Pantherlily told them.

"Tch. Well I ain't having the whole guild thinking I'm some sort of cuddle freak," Gajeel said grumpily. "So you know what has to happen, now."

"What?" Levy asked. The other two looked confused, too.

"One of you are gonna have to change your name."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh Gajeel. He pretends like he doesn't want to cuddle Levy, but we all know that't not true. Well thanks for reading and don't hesitate to leave a review! Also, watch out for any more one-shots/ drabbles I'm bound to write about these two.


End file.
